You Are My Heroin
by kandierain751
Summary: "You wanna know something really crazy Sasuke?" he nodded. "I. Love. You."
1. Chapter 1

**_You Are My Heroin_**

**_Kandierain751_**

**_June 15, 2010_**

**_Naruto/Sasuke_**

**_M_**

**_Summary: Sometimes, a fight's just what's needed for a couple to become closer…even if there's scars left behind…

* * *

_**

**_(NarutoPov)_**

"Great game Uchiha!" I called out to my best friend of three years now. He grinned and high-fived me.

"Can't believe they didn't even score one point!" he smirked and did a happy dance. Cracking up laughing I joined in.

Slap! "Owwwww," I rubbed my injured head and noticed Kiba standing there rolling his eyes. "You guys." He growled out. "Are. So. Lame."

Sticking my tongue out at him I hit back. "Yeah so? Enjoy your youth as Lee would say!"

Sasuke, with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, hit me just like Kiba had and walked away.

"Oui and Naruto! Don't forget to come over tonight at seven. Itachi's gonna cook," he called over his shoulder and whooped in happiness.

"Sweet! Free food!" I walked out of the stuffy gym while doing a happy dance. "Naruto!" I turned to see Lee calling my name. "Great game! I could practically feel your spirit and energy!" Lee hugged me tightly while screaming it all in my ear.

"Okay okay, oww oww oww Lee. Ear kind of sensitive," he backed away sheepishly. "Oh I am so sorry Naruto! How can my exuberant self ever pay you back?"

I flinched away and he grabbed me back, hugging my tightly. "How? How can I make it up to you?"

"Err…," I pushed him away and shook my head to rid the headache away. "You could… err… you could… help me get Ino to go out with me?" "Anything to get you to back off," I muttered to myself.

Lee didn't hear me thank goodness and I took another step back from him just in case.

"That can be arranged! Goodbye now Naruto! Live free and strong!" he chanted while running towards the gym, probably to go see the other members of the team.

"Oh thank god he's gone," I muttered and made my way to my house to change.

"Naruto!" Iruka opened the door and smiled softly. "You did very well at the game today," Kakashi came up behind him and smirked.

"You know it's only because I trained you though right?" I nodded with a laugh and Kakashi squeezed Iruka's waist, leading him back to the living room.

I followed and before slipping into my room stopped to smell the delicious food cooking. "Oh shit.. Hey Iruka? Kakashi?"

"Yeah Naruto?" I nervously scratched my head. "Err.. well.. Sasuke and Itachi invited me over for food tonight and I said yes… Is that okay?"

There was scattered mumbling and a random giggle before Iruka cleared his throat. "Yes yes it's absolutely fine Naruto. Go and have fun."

I immediately changed into a white beater and orange shorts, ran my hands through my hair as to try and flatten it before rushing out the door. "Fuck it's almost seven."

I sprinted as fast as I could to the Uchiha part of town and staring in horror at my watch, noticed I was already fifteen minutes late. "shit shit shit shit shit."

Skidding to a stop I tried my best to conceal my sweat and fatigue before knocking politely, but not girly, on the door. With a start the door opened almost right away and a smiling Sasuke was waiting for me.

"I thought you'd never make it," he smirked before letting me in. With a huff i sat down on the couch and tried to control my breathing and make it regular again.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called from the kitchen. "Was that Naruto that you just let in the door or do we have other guests coming as well?"

"Nahhh. It's only Dobe."

"Okay, well you two have at least an hour before the foods done. Go leave me alone now," I sniggered and followed a grumpy Sasuke upstairs. "So how come you said to come at seven but the food's not even close to being done?" I asked curiously.

He shuddered. "You. Dobe do not even want to know what I witnessed on the very couch you were sitting on when I got home…" he shuddered again and my eyes widened.

"What.." I gulped. "Exactly happened here then Sasuke?"

He then grinned wickedly and cornered me. "Oh wouldn't you like to know.. Dobe."

My eyes widened and my breath shortened. "Uhh.. Sasuke what are you doing..?" I asked nervously. He only smirked wider and pressed slightly against my body.

"Itachi," he breathed into my ear before nibbling it slightly. "Ah!" I moaned and he trailed fingers over my body.

"Was," he licked and nibbled down my throat, sucking on the junction between my neck and collarbone.

"There," his hands slid lower, leaving me breathless as he squeezed gently at my member. "Oh.. ah.. God!" I threw my head back giving him complete access to my neck.

"Mmm…With," he continued, sucking on my neck briefly before traveling lower. The pleasure didn't stop. In fact it intensified as he tugged off my shirt.

"Deidara," his hot breath blew against a nipple and I shuddered against him.

"And," he swiftly bit down causing me to arch and moan senselessly.

"They," he used his other hand to tease and pinch the other one while he licked and sucked and nibbled on my nipple. Little cries of pleasure making it past my mouth.

"Were," Suddenly his hand was down my pants, past my boxers and gripping me firmly. "Ah Sasuke! Te..Me.. Don't stop…"

He didn't talk instead choosing to rub me fast and rough. "oohhhhhh," I arched and pressed against him as close as I could and he rubbed faster.

"Talking," he removed his hand right before I could have release and I slumped in confusion. "No… arghh damn you!" I pushed him away and he merely stepped back, smirking at my disheveled state.

"Did you want it Dobe? Did you want me to give you release?" he taunted as he made his way upstairs. I growled and followed him, cursing myself when I found myself staring intently at his ass.

When was I this… gay?

With every step though I noticed, he swung his hips only slightly and I could just imagine his hips swaying on my dic- WOAH! Stop that thought right there. I shook my head furiously, trying to rid the image from my mind.

"Are you coming in?... Or not?" Sasuke pulled me out of my head and I looked in confusion to notice that we were standing outside his room. Nodding I followed him inside.

"Whoa it looks completely different!" I exclaimed and he pointed towards the bed. "Yeah yeah, Itachi made me change it. Now go sit down."

Nervously I sat down, making sure to cross my legs to hide my still very evident erection. Bad little Naruto.

He sat down next to me, making sure to leave his legs wide open. I gaped at the raging hard-on he had as well.

I must have been staring for a while because he chuckled. "See something you like Dobe?"

"No!" I turned away and stared at the different posters on the wall innocently. I jumped at the feel of a hand sliding up my thigh.

"Ah.. it was then I realized I still didn't have my shirt and that my nipples were completely pebbled now, begging for Sasuke to touch them.. Taste them.

Oh Fuck It. I Hate The Rules Anyway.

I turned towards Sasuke. It must have shocked him because I quickly pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips and making our erections touch through the fabric of our jeans.

"Touch. Me." I demanded. He stared at me, willing to take the challenge and leaned up, devouring my nipple in his mouth.

"Yesssssss," I hissed out as I pressed my erection against his. He hissed as well, biting roughly on my nipple.

"Oh yes! Do that again!" I cried out, liking the pain. He realized this and bit down as hard as he could, drawing blood and licking it all away.

"Pants gone now," I panted out and I rolled off of him, unfastening my pants and throwing them to the end of the bed. His soon joined mine. "Mine!" I growled out as I stared as his boxer and shirt clad body. "Shirt now too." He threw it off and I ended up growling louder.

I pounced, knocking the breathe out of him and I chose that moment to dive my tongue inside his mouth, kissing him roughly.

His hands reached under my boxers, pulling them down to get a grip on my dick. He pulled away and started crawling down my body. With a moan I realized what he was about to do.

"Ah Sasuke.. you don't have to do this," he shook my comment off and slipped my member into his mouth, sucking lightly while grazing his teeth against the head. With a gasp from me he took as much as he could into his mouth.

"Oh..shit.." I clutched the bed sheets and he moaned against my dick, causing me to shudder in pleasure.

"_**Naruto! Sasuke! Get your asses down here and eat this delicious food!"**_ Itachi yelled out from downstairs and we both froze. Sasuke soon recovered and took me out of his mouth. With a groan I pulled on my pants and zipped them up, pushing him off me.

With a roll of his eyes Sasuke pulled on his shirt and jeans, smirking at me when I cursed my shirt for being downstairs. "Here," he handed a dark blue shirt to me and I slipped it on with a deep blush.

We trudged our way downstairs and into the dining room. "Ah there you two are," Itachi knew, I cursed in realization.

"So," Itachi asked with a smirk as he served us some steak and potatoes. "What did you two do while you were upstairs?"

"Played video games!" I shouted out.

"Talked," Sasuke replied at the same time. He glared at me and I blushed. "We err.. Talked while playing video games?"

Itachi merely nodded, his eyes twinkling. "Hiya Naru-chan!" Tobi came into the room and hugged me tightly.

"Ughh. You smell bad Naru-chan. You smell like Sasu-chan!" I blushed and Tobi stared at my shirt. "Why is Naru-chan wearing Sasu-chan's shirt?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and my eyes widened at the slight pinkness in his cheeks. "Naruto got his wet when he was washing his hands, so leant him mine."

Tobi smiled cheerfully as he sat down. "Okay Sasu-chan!" we all silently dug into our meals, and I tried to eat quickly so I could get the hell out of there.

_Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,  
Out from the window see her back drop silhou…_

"Shit that's my phone!" I pulled it out. Who's… this? 213-969-4368?

"…Hello?"

"Hey Naruto…" I heard a girl on the other line trying to be sexy and I paled. Shit. Ino…..

Suddenly the phone was out of my hands and in Sasuke's. Oh shit shit…

"Who is this?" he demanded and I heard the girl giggle. Shit her voice is too loud!

"This is Ino," she giggled again. "I'm calling Naruto to say that yeah, I'll date him." OH SHIT! I froze and bit my lip nervously.

"Ohhhhh… you did? Well, he says yes," Sasuke bit out before slamming the phone shut, before swiftly throwing it at the wall. "Get. Out."

"Wait Sasuke stop! I didn't actually want to g-"

"GET OUT!" he screamed and threw me to the ground with him punching me. I didn't fight back, just took it.

Itachi pulled him of me and I sat up, rubbing my face gingerly. "Get out Naruto!" Sasuke screamed with tears in his eyes. "Don't ever talk to me again. Just… get out…"

I walked to the door before looking back on more time at Sasuke. "Go… please…" he whispered and my heart tore in two as I walked out the door.

* * *

**_Kandierain751_**

**_Believe it or not…. This isn't the last chapter. Three reviews and I'll update. It doesn't matter to me if you do or not. But the next chapter does._**

**_Will it tempt you if I say that it's already written? Actually, the whole story's finished. ;)_**

**_Until next time- Emili Mizukei (or) Kandierain751 ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Iruka…" I muttered as I walked in the door. He was waiting on the couch with Kakashi, reading a book. "Oh hey Naruto. How was the dinne-"

He gasped at my face and jumped off the couch, probing my face and inspecting me. "What happened Naruto?"

I turned my head away. "Nothing important.."

Sighing I walked up the stairs. Even as I stumbled, my eyes full of tears, I didn't stop walking until I was on my bed, sobbing and clutching onto the shirt Sasuke had given me. "what did I do?" I choked out to myself, sobbing even more.

"I love you Sasuke," I whispered to an empty room. "Why did this happen? Why?" Sasuke's shirt didn't answer back and I cried even harder.

"I don't know what happened at Sasuke's Naruto… But I just want you to know that everything's going to be fine…" Iruka said from the doorway, and Kakashi shook his head at him.

"No it won't be Naruto. I can promise you that. It _won't_ be. But you still have to fight through it all. Then hopefully, things will get better. You can never know Naruto," Iruka hit Kakashi's arm.

"Don't say things like that to him! Can't you see that he's heartbroken?"

"No stop it Iruka… Kakashi's right…" I muttered but they both heard me.

Kakashi nodded and walked over to me, drawing me into a hug. "You'll heal Naruto. You've got a big spirit and an even bigger heart." Nodding I hugged him back.

"Sasuke hates me.." I whispered to them both and they looked at me sadly.

"We figured as much… something bad must have happened huh?" Iruka asked from the other side of me and I nodded. "Something really bad happened 'ruka."

Iruka paused at the use of the name I used to call him when I was younger. "Get some sleep Naruto. Maybe your dreams will be able to help you."

Kakashi and Iruka both hugged me goodnight. Sighing I clutched onto the shirt and drifted to sleep.

I woke up, my eyes droopy and red from crying in my sleep. Rubbing them I stood up and pulled on a pair of shorts and a random shirt, not giving a fuck what I looked like.

When I walked downstairs the smell of every single breakfast item known to earth hit my nose. When I saw the table my eyes bugged out of my head. "What the hell… is that Iruka?" he smiled and picked up a plate, handing it to me. "Eat as much as you want, and whatever you want."

I pinched my nose, trying to wake me from this weird ass dream but still didn't wake up. Shrugging as Iruka smiled as big as he could at me, I piled on sausage after eggs and toast and bacon and…well everything the plate would fit before grabbing some orange juice and sitting down.

"Why did you do this Iruka?" I asked him while munching on the food. He grabbed some as well and sat down across from me. "I did it because I knew that you would be hungry after last night. Screaming, crying, all that walking.."

I looked down at the plate and pondered what he said. Wait… "How did you know I was screaming? None of us were screaming here."

Iruka looked guiltily at his plate. "Itachi might have called here…" I glowered at the plate and ate more furiously. "Stupid interfering, gossiping, loud-mouthed adults,' I muttered under my breath.

Kakashi must have walked in at the moment because a swift hit to my head made me cry out. "Stop being so emotional and eat what he cooked. And be grateful!" he smiled and kissed Iruka on the cheek before grabbing food as well.

"Stupid emotional, annoying teenagers," he muttered under his breath and Iruka smiled at him. "You two are more alike than you realize." Iruka remarked.

With a roll of my eyes I finished off the last sausage and put the plate away, grabbing my bag and a jacket.

"Gotta go. School you know?" they both nodded and waved me goodbye.

I locked the door and regretfully started walking to the school. "It'll all be fine. It'll all be fine. It'll all be fine." I repeated to myself as I entered the school doors.

"What's going to be fine?" Shikamaru came up to me and tilted his head.

"It's nothing," I replied curtly and pushed past him to my locker. He scoffed and flicked my forehead. "Liar. Now don't be such a drag and tell me what's wrong."

"Sasuke," I muttered out and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what happened between you two?" I blushed and immediately tried to cover it up but he caught it.

"Ohhhhh you two…" I shook my head violently. "No no no! I mean.. it.. did happen at first but then.. and I mean to say… GAH! Forget it Shikamaru!"

"Nope," he popped the p and blocked my exit by pinning me to the locker. "Tell me what happened Naruto."

"No," I groaned but he held my arms tighter. "Oww Shikamaru. That _does_ hurt you know." He only held tighter.

"I know it hurts. The point of it hurting is for you to tell me so that I can let you go and then stop hurting you."

Sighing I went limp. "Sasuke… after we had done stuff last night… and we were eating dinner, Ino called me saying that she would go out with me."

Shikamaru's eyebrows went up. "Why in the hell did INO call you saying she would go out with you?" I sighed again.

"It's all because just to get Lee to leave me alone, I told him that yes, I'd forgive him if he got Ino to go out with me," Shikamaru just stared at me. "What? It was the only thing I could think of!"

He let me go and I cheered internally while rubbing my arms where he had been clutching on. "So you're saying that what? Sasuke heard and got jealous? Now you guys aren't talking and your sad which means Emo Boy is probably even sadder?"

I nodded and he groaned in frustration. "Well then I guess, no matter how big of a drag this will be, I'll have to cheer him up and get you two dumbasses back together huh?"

The bell chose to ring before I could say anything and we both walked to homeroom. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my left arm and squeeze tightly. "Oh Naruto-kun!" Ino sighed happily as she held on to me. Oh god..

I dragged us both through the door of homeroom.. to stare directly at Sasuke. "Naruto I just wanted to say that I was sorr-" he saw Ino and froze. "Never mind," he growled out.

With a whimper I finally shook Ino off. She tried to grab on again and I turned to her with a snarl. "Let go. Don't hold on to me like you own me got it?"

She backed away before running off to the other slutty girls, most likely to whine about how much a horrible guy I am. I scoffed. Whatever.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called out to me from beside Sasuke. "Over here!" Sasuke hit him in the arm and he flinched. "Oww Sasuke. What the hell was that for?" I sighed and stopped listening in, choosing to sit by myself in the front instead.

I felt someone sit down next to me and I looked up hopefully… into Shikamaru's eyes. "Oh it's you," I muttered.

"Well excuse me for not being Sasuke," he said and rubbed my back. "They're all being bitches and taking Sasuke's side, so I thought it'd be less of a drag to sit over here with you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jeez thanks Shikamaru." He only grinned and nodded, before leaning his head down to sleep.

I guess Shikamaru had good timing because the teacher showed up at that moment to start teaching. Shrugging I let the thought fly away and began studying.

* * *

**_Kandierain751_**

**_Hmm… 2/3 done. ;) You all will receive the last one if you review two times at least? Puppy eyes. So let that be your inspiration._**

**_Until Next Time- Emili Mizukei (or) Kandierain751 ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A week Later)_**

I walked over to a random tree and sat under it, munching on an apple while curiously staring over at where my friends sat. I noticed Shikamaru sit down next to me but I ignored it, instead choosing to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed me looking and glared, but I couldn't help but keep staring. With a frown he whispered something in Kiba's ear and Kiba then smirked widely.

"No.." I whispered as their faces got close to each other before Sasuke and Kiba were making out deeply. Standing up I ignored Shikamaru even more as I walked over to them, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Naruto damnit! Stop!" Shikamaru grabbed my arm and slammed me against a picnic table. I gasped and he crushed my lips against his, roughly kissing me. My eyes widened and I gasped allowing him entry to my mouth. "Nn….mmrgg…" I pushed him off with wide eyes.

"What the…hell… was… that for?" I yelled out and covered my mouth in shock. He shrugged and pushed my face to Sasuke's table.

Sasuke had never looked that mad before in his life I noticed with even wider eyes. He clutched the table and I saw the cracked plastic under his fingers. Then he stormed off to the other side of the school.

"SHIKAMARU!" I yelled before running off to find Sasuke.

I heard it before I actually saw it. The crash of items being thrown against concrete boomed in my ear and I couldn't stop flinching. When I approached Sasuke I saw him throwing pieces of wood against the wall of the school.

"Ah! Sasuke! Please stop!" I tried to run up to him but he pointed a piece of wood at me and scoffed. "Oh yea? And why should I stop Naruto?"

I ran towards him and the piece of wood was suddenly thrown at my chest, ripping my shirt. I paid it no mind and wrapped my arms around Sasuke.

"You're such an idiot… You know that Teme?" I whispered at him as he sobbed into my chest. "Are… you and Shikamaru… you know?" he choked out.

"No! Shikamaru was just always around me because he knew how heartbroken I was… I missed you Sasuke."

He leaned up slowly to me. "Really?" he asked shyly.

"Uh huh… you wanna know something really crazy Sasuke?" he nodded.

"I. Love. You." He gasped and kissed me roughly, our tongues clashing together. We let go of each other panting.

"I love you too Dobe." With a giggle I kissed him again, knocking him to the ground. "So how about we finish what we started that night?"

He groaned in agreement and ground against me. "Yeah but not in school. Ah… Teachers…" he turned me over and I shuddered as our bodies rubbed against each other.

He pulled away and I whimpered in protest. He smirked down at me while he stood up, and I stood up with him glaring. "Teme," I growled out.

He only smiled softly. "Dobe." He ruffled my hair before grabbing my hand and dragging me class.

We raced through the hallways, giggling as students looked incredulously at our joined hands and were too caught up in our giggling to notice Mr. Hanrahan, our principal walking our way. "Shit," I cursed and me and Sasuke both swerved to avoid him, failing miserably.

_Crash_

"Urghhhh… Mr. Uzumaki. Mr. Uchiha. You both better have a very good reason for knocking me to the ground."

We both looked at each other hesitantly and nodded. "We were coming back from lunch sir. We got so caught up in our studies that we didn't notice the bell ring.." I said shyly. Mr. Hanrahan's eyes narrowed. "Oh and why in the world would your shirt be ripped from this?" I blushed and Sasuke answered for me.

"He's quite the klutz sir. He was trying to run into the building when he tripped on a piece of wood and crashed into another piece."

Mr. Hanrahan looked at us warily but shooed us off. "Then go. Don't want you two to be late to your next class!" we both nodded and took off running. "BUT SLOWER!" blushing I slowed down along with Sasuke.

We reached Science and slid in right before the teacher walked in. "Score!" I yelled out and sat next to Sasuke and the group again.

"Hey Naruto! Nice to see you're back!" Kiba called out from two tables down while Hinata, his girlfriend, shushed him.

"Inuzuka!" Kiba flinched at the teacher. "Shut up!"

With a laugh from the class we all settled back into our normal schedule.

"Anyone home? Iruka? Kakashi?" I called out as me and Sasuke walked in the door. Silence answered us. "Whoops. Guess they're not home. Sorry Sasuke," he shrugged and sat down on the couch.

Sitting down next to him, he automatically curled into my body. "You know Sasuke… You sometimes remind me of a girl…" he growled.

"Or not," I choked out immediately.

He settled back down and I relaxed, hugging him tightly to me.

"Naruto?" I looked down. "Yeah Sasuke?"

"Kiss me," he whispered out and with a blush I leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

"Harder," he whimpered against my lips and I pressed down, roughly kissing him. "Ah," he moaned out. Taking the chance I slipped my tongue into his mouth, exploring him.

Shocked at first he relaxed and kissed back, pressing me too him as he lay under me.

We pulled back and he smirked at me. "It's later Naruto." With a start I pulled him upstairs, throwing him onto the bed. "Good," I responded in a husky voice.

He visibly shivered and I crawled on top of him. "Do you want this Sasuke?" I pulled his shirt up slowly, teasing him.

He only moaned and I pulled off his shirt, trailing my hands up and down his torso. I leaned down and sucked on his earlobe. "I'm not doing anything until you beg Sasuke," he whimpered and I trailed down to his neck, sucking there.

"Ah..Ah..Naruto.. Please!" he finally begged out and I pulled off his basketball shorts and boxers. "Shittt…" I hissed out as I saw him.

I stared down at his face with awe. "You're beautiful," I whispered as my hand held him, stroking up and down.

"Mmm… Faster?" he moaned in agreement and I went as fast as I could, stroking him. Before long he was jerking up to me and crying out his release.

I put my hand up to my face and stared curiously. "I wonder how you taste Sasuke?" he blushed deeply and I licked a finger, eyes widening at the taste. Not bad! I licked it all off happily, Sasuke's eyes never leaving my mouth.

When my whole hand was clean, Sasuke leaned up and kissed me deeply, tasting himself on me.

"You're right Naruto. You mixed with me _is_ delicious," he purred out and I shivered as he rubbed against me. "Now," he mumbled. "You have _wayyy_ too many clothes on for my liking."

I practically tore off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in my boxers. Sasuke growled. "Don't think about teasing me Naruto. I want those off too."

With a sly grin I slowly stripped off my boxers, and his appealing growl made me, if possible, even harder.

"I want you in me," he whispered in my ear and with a shiver I slowly slid my hand down again, but this time going past his member and to the small hole there.

"Shit Sasuke you're really tight," I groaned as I slid only one finger in, wiggling it around to try and spread him. His grunt of pain made me bite my lip from this whole thing. "Go..Go on," he whispered.

I slid another finger in and his whimper was much more subdued. Suddenly as I was wiggling my finger around he made a sound that made me shiver in pleasure.

"Ohh.. ahh… Naruto! Do that again!" I smirked, realizing I had touched his prostate and rubbed my two fingers against it, never stopping. "Nnggg" he jerked around and when he looked about ready to explode, I stopped.

"Damnit Naruto what the hell!" he cried out. Without saying anything I lined myself up at his entrance, shutting him up. Grunting I slid in, and nearly came when he clenched around me.

"Sa-Sasuke you need to relax, or this won't work!" he clenched the bed sheets and finally, after minutes of waiting, relaxed around me. "Oh thank god," I whispered as I slid fully in.

"Naruto! MOVE!" I complied, pulling out and back in, hitting the prostate as hard as I could.

All I heard around me was his moans and grunts, along with my own. After what seemed like a lifetime I could feel him clenching around me again. "Oh..oh…oh god!... Ah ah ah ah… Naruto!" he came hard, and the clenching caused me to come, spilling myself inside him.

With a groan I collapsed on top of him, both of us breathing heavily.

"Wow…" he panted out. I blushed shyly and snuggled against him. "Yeah.. Wow."

I smirked and pulled out of him, before cuddling up to him again. "You know I love you right?"

"Oh yeah. No one could make me come that hard," Sasuke winked at me and threw my head against his chest laughing. "Yeah yeah, I love you too Teme."

* * *

**_Kandierain751_**

**_It's the last one. But….. I have a treat for you all. Review this… and I'll give you the one-shot of the aftermath. :] You all know you want it. So review. ;)_**

**_Until Next Time- Emili Mizukei (or) Kandierain751_**


	4. Special

**_(Downstairs Afterwards)_**

IrukaPov

"Oh god… Oh god oh god oh god!" I clutched Kakashi's hand. "They're.. I mean to say… my baby.. and Sasuke… Oh god," Kakashi rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know. I know," I waved his hand away. "You know what this means right?" I asked him excitedly.

"….What?" Kakashi's face looked hesitant to ask.

"Weeeeeellllllllll, for one, they'll need food! So yay! I get to cook!"

"And two?"

"I need to call Itachi!" I rushed over to the phone and dialed the phone number excitedly. "Hello?" Itachi picked up.

"Guess what! Our little... *sniff* boys had sex!" Itachi and Iruka both squealed as Kakashi sat bewildered on the chair.

"Oh poor Naruto and Sasuke…" he mumbled to himself before walking right back out the door to go grocery shopping for Iruka's cooking spree.

* * *

_**Kandierain751**_

_**;) Don't we all just love Iruka. I hope, that you enjoyed this small piece of humor about You Are My Heroin!**_

_**Remember! Reviews feed my plot bunnies for more stories and/or Chapters!**_

_**Until next time. Signing out. –Emili Mizukei. (or) Kandierain751 ;)**_


End file.
